No Angel
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: This story is based on the 2013 "Carrie," and takes place after "Thor 2: A Dark World." When Carrie is rescued from the prom by a mysterious stranger, what she doesn't know is that he is actually the God of Mischief, Loki. Can these two lost souls find strength in each other?
1. Chapter 1

No Angel

The moment she felt the pig blood hit her, she knew her moment of happiness was over. They all started to laugh at her, and the video on the screen made things even worse; it was a video of when she first got her period. She was about to use her powers when a blue light came through the gym door. A man stepped out wearing green and gold armor and a matching cape. He had a glowing blue stick in his hand.

"Kneel before me," he said, as he banged his stick on the ground. All the kids and the teachers knelt.

"I am Loki Of Asgard. I have come to this earth to rule over as your king." Loki looked up at Carrie and saw she was the only one not kneeling.

"Ah, but I see not all of you have got the message." He started walking toward her.

"So, my child, what is your name?" Loki asked.

"Carrie," she said, shaking.

Loki got a look at her and saw she was a mess. He looked into her mind: She was in the shower room with girls throwing stuff at her and the pig blood was dumped on her. In another memory,she was her using a power of some sort. He came back from her mind.

"I sense power on you." He aimed his sceptor at her. She put her hands up in defense, but to her surprise, when she looked at herself, she was clean and she had on an emerald green dress. It was more like a gown; it had long sleeves, and the train touched the floor.

"You are a shy girl, aren't you? You don't have to thank me." He took hold of her arm and led her off the stage. She wanted to get away, but his grip was too strong. As they walked by the video, Loki made her stop staring at it and he blew it up. He turned back to the kids and teachers, "Now hear me, all of you! If anyone harms Carrie any further, I will see to it that you are punished!" He and Carrie walked out of the gym. They spotted Chris Hargenson and Billy Nolan in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok readers, here is chapter 2 sorry it took so long- I had computer problems

chapter 2

Chris Hargenson sat in Billy Nolan's car and was texting her dad to come and get her.

"What are you doing?!" Billy demanded, "Gimme that!" He took the phone from her.

"What are we gonna do?" Chris asked, crying.

"We're gonna leave town, and we're never gonna come back." Billy put the car in Drive.

As they drove off, they could see Carrie walking down the street, but she wasn't covered in blood any more.

Chris turned to Billy, "Run her down! Do it, Billy! Kill her!" Chris shouted.

"Shut up! I got this," Billy stepped on the gas.

Before they could hit her, Loki appeared in front of Carrie. He aimed his scepter at the car and stopped it. Billy tried to start it again, but the car wouldn't do anything. Loki stepped over to the side of the car.

"I'm afraid it will do no good, mortals," he said.

Chris took hold of the wheel and tried to move the car, but still no use. Loki had to smile at how idiotic these mortals were.

"And yet, you two were the ones who thought of the pig blood," he said.

"It was her idea," said Billy, pointing to Chris.

"My plan? You were in on it, too!" Billy complained.

"It doesn't matter, you both were in on it. Do you know, where I come from, that is punishable by death? Now, get out of the thing, or I will kill you both."

Terrified, Billy and Chris did as Loki said.

"Good. All right, all three of you, grab my arms," Loki instructed. Carrie took Loki's left arm, while Billy and Chris, still terrified, took his right.

At that moment, they seemed to be standing on some kind of bridge. It didn't seem to be a normal bridge. Carrie looked at it.

"It's beautiful," Carrie said.

Loki turned to her with a big smile, "Ah, yes. It's called the Byfrost. It's a rainbow bridge. Now, come along." Loki led them across the bridge. Carrie never let go of his arm as they crossed.

Loki didn't seem to mind. Billy and Chris, however, stayed a few feet behind.

"Who does this guy think he is? He can't just kidnap us and get away with it," Chris said.

"Well, what can we do?" said Billy.

They continued walking until Carrie could see they were approaching a castle.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is called Asgard, and it's your new home, Carrie."

They walked inside. It was just as pretty as the bridge.

"Wait, my new home? What about my mom?"

Loki turned to her, "She will never hurt you again. No one will. Which leads me to my next order of business." He turned to Billy and Chris.

"My way to punish you two...I've decided to lock you two in the dungeon."

"What?!" Chris screamed, "You can't get away with this!" She swung her hand to hit him, but Loki grabbed her hand.

"I expected you to do something like that," said the god. He let go of her hand.

"Guards! Take these two to the dungeon. The guards grabbed Billy and Chris and dragged them away. Chris was still screaming at the guards.

Loki turned again to Carrie, "It's alright, Carrie. They won't bother you any more."

Carrie just looked at him.

"It's okay if you don't trust me just yet," Loki told her.

"What do you want with me?" Carrie asked.

Loki's smile came back, "I've been watching you for a while, and I know you can do things with your mind. Well, come on...we can talk more about this later. Right now, let's take you to your new room.

Not knowing what to say, Carrie followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carrie stayed silent as she and Loki walked down the hallway, until they came to a double door. Loki opened it. Carrie couldn't believe the size of the room; it was so much bigger than her room at home. The one thing that really caught her attention was the bookshelf. Loki stood there watching her, a big smile on his face.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" he asked.

Carrie turned to him, "Yeah, I do. Thank you."

Loki could tell she was still a little shy. He didn't blame her.

"You're special, Carrie," he told her.

She already knew this- why was he telling her this?

"How did you know where I was?" Carrie asked.

"Because I used to watch over you from here in Asgard."

Carrie was shocked, "So you have known about me this whole time?"

"Oh, Carrie, don't look so shocked. Well, anyway, over here in the closet...I've taken the liberty of having some dresses put in here for you. So now, make yourself at home." Loki left the room, leaving Carrie alone.

Carrie lay down on the bed and began to wonder. Who was this guy, Loki, and what did he want with her? Carrie knew she was telekinetic, but she was still mortal. She stayed on the bed for a while, until she got bored and went over to the bookshelf. She took out a book and started reading. It was a book about gods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris and Billy sat in the dungeon cell. They saw that this didn't look like any ordinary prison cell. It had giant, glass windows.

"Great, so now all of the sudden, this guy Loki shows up and kidnaps us," Chris complained, "and locks us up."

"Well, this all happened because you wanted revenge on Carrie White," Billy told her.

"She had it coming. It's not my fault she can't take a joke."

"Why isn't she down here with us?" Billy asked.

Loki appeared in front of them, in the cell.

"Being in an Asgard dungeon is no fun, is it. I should know, I was down here myself, once."

"Will you stop doing that thing where you appear out of nowhere? It's becoming annoying," said Billy.

"It's my thing, mortal. I'm all about the tricks. Anyway, I came down here to tell you, you will both be given a trial."

"A trial, for what?" asked Chris.  
" I think you both know," Loki said. "My future queen has suffered enough because of you. Now it is your turn to suffer."

"You're insane!" Chris said.

"Oh, I'm insane? If I recall correctly, weren't you the one who threw things at Carrie in the shower? Weren't you the ones who threw pig blood on her? Weren't you the ones who tried to run her over?" Loki was fierce.

"How did you know about all of that stuff? Is that what Carrie told you?" Chris was defensive.

"Carrie doesn't need to tell me anything. Your minds are like open books to me. Well, I will leave you alone now."

Loki disappeared, leaving Billy and Chris alone, in shock.


End file.
